


Fire

by Ontherox



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fire, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontherox/pseuds/Ontherox
Summary: Hello! I got a request for an Alaska x Alyssa fic so here it is! Based on the prompt:“Every time you cook you set off the smoke alarm so you know what I’m just going to teach you how to cook.”





	Fire

Alaska was shocked awake by a shrill beeping. Jolting upright, she realized that the harsh sound was the fire alarm of the AirBNB she was currently staying in. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. 7:38 am. Tossing the phone onto the pillow next to her, Alaska rubbed her eyes, highly considering going back to sleep and risking the possibility of burning alive, until she heard a yell echoing across the house.

"Bitch, _I know_ there's a fire, bitch! Stop screaming at me! I don't do good under pressure!"

At the sound of the strong Texan accent, Alaska groaned and threw the blanket off of herself, hopped out of bed, and padded barefoot down the hallway towards the direction of the voice.

She reached the entrance of the kitchen and stopped in her tracks as she took in the chaos that was unfolding before her.

As the alarm continued to go off, the smell of smoke assaulted Alaska's nose. On the stove was a small frying pan on fire, the flames licking up dangerously close to the microwave above it. To the right of the stove was Alaska's distraught-looking roommate, armed with a dish towel and a cup of water.

"Alyssa, what the fuck?" Alaska drawled.

"Hold on, I got this," Alyssa responded without taking her eyes away from the stove. She took a hesitant step towards the scene, then whipped the dish towel forwards in an attempt to beat out the flame. She yelped in surprise as the dish towel ended up on fire as well. Coughing on the smoke, she tossed the towel to the ground, dumped the cup of water on it, and then stomped on it until it was out.

Alyssa stood frozen, staring back and forth between the sizzling towel and the pan that was still ablaze. "Well, bitch," she muttered, "Maybe I don't got this."

Alaska reached underneath the sink without a word but with an exaggerated sigh, pulling the fire extinguisher from its spot and aiming it at the fire. Alyssa jumped out of the way as the white foam sprayed onto the pan and finally put the fire out completely.

Alyssa watched Alaska with wide eyes as Alaska calmly turned the stove's fan on and then went to open the window. "Are you secretly a fuckin' volunteer firefighter, bitch? How'd you know how to work that thing?"

Alaska chuckled, "Sharon loved to light candles, but she also had a habit of knocking them over. I put out like six small fires before she finally agreed to invest in some battery-operated ones."

Alyssa threw back her head in a laugh at the thought. "Well, thank you for saving my ass. Sorry I woke you like up this. I was just trying to fry an egg for breakfast but apparently that's a task too fuckin' complicated for me to handle."

Alaska glanced at the charred pan as the fire alarm finally turned itself off. "That was supposed to be an egg?"

"Girl, I never said I was no Chef Boyardee, okay? I thought all I had to do was put the egg in, turn the thing on high, and come back to it in a few minutes, but, bitch, I was wrong."

"Wait," Alaska said, "Where's the oil?"

"Oil?" Alyssa repeated with a blank expression.

Alaska stared at Alyssa in disbelief. "So, you didn't put any oil in the pan before you put the egg in?"

Alyssa slowly shook her head no.

"You turned the pan all the way up to the highest heat, put the egg in with no oil, then just walked away and left it?"

Incredulous blue eyes met green for a few seconds before Alyssa shifted her gaze to the ground, slowly nodding her head yes.

Alaska reached over to lean on the kitchen counter as her giggles turned into shrieks of laughter, and Alyssa's face grew red.

"Don't act like you could do better, bitch!"

"I fucking can, you idiot!" Alaska said, gasping for breath. "Holy shit, you need to get rich soon so you can just hire a cook."

"Ain't that right," Alyssa agreed, grabbing a few paper towels in an attempt to clean up the mess. "I'm still hungry as hell though." She lamented.

"I'll tell you what," Alaska said, picking the charred dish towel up off of the floor, "Let's order some IHOP or Cracker Barrel or something for now, and I can teach you how to fry an egg like a normal human being later? After all this is clean?"

"Alright," said Alyssa, a smile stretched widely across her face, "Just don't be expecting me to make full Thanksgiving meals after we're done with one lesson. I'm a slow-ass learner."


End file.
